Polka O Dolka
---- |catalognumber=ZMCP-1580 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Hoenn}} Polka O Dolka (Japanese: ポルカ・オ・ドルカ lit. Poruka O Doruka) is the second ending theme of the . It debuted in AG019, replacing Because the Sky is There, and ended in AG044, changing back to the previous song. The song was heavily featured in the Pikachu short Gotta Dance!!, and was also translated and dubbed in the English version of the movie. The dub lyrics were written by Carter Cathcart. Ending animation Synopsis A song catches the ears of all of , , , Jessie, and James' Pokémon. Ash's Pokémon are eating, May and Brock's Pokémon are sleeping, and Jessie and James's Pokémon are pushing a statue of up a hill. jumps out a few times before all the Pokémon are shown dancing to the song. Meowth is relaxing in a hot spring when the water becomes too hot and he jumps out. Then he is shown sitting in front of a -type building eating curry- he blows fire out his mouth. Then he is sleeping under an before he polishes the Giovanni statue and falls off. The group of main Pokémon continue to dance as a with and a slide past. Meowth and dance together, and the flying main Pokémon move through the air. Finally, everyone dances again as a slides past. Characters opening.]] * (as a statue) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * Lyrics Japanese TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Win or lose, will you dance the polka? You, next to me, too! Win or lose, will you dance the polka? Are you already dancing? The bath is The curry is medium spicy and my futon is quilted These memories are just to my liking So sorry to keep you waiting! Yes, it's my pleasure! The preparations are good, and tonight With the best dance rhythm We'll forget about this or that Just make a racket! (Meow!) Because today is here, there will be tomorrow Anyway, the world is bright, hey hey Win or lose, will you dance the polka? You, back there, too Win or lose, will you dance the polka? Are you dancing as you please? Win or lose, will you dance the polka? You, next to me, too! Win or lose, will you dance the polka? Are you already dancing? |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Win or lose, will you dance the polka? You, next to me, too! Win or lose, will you dance the polka? Are you already dancing? The bath is 39 degrees Celsius The curry is medium spicy and my futon is quilted These memories are just to my liking So sorry to keep you waiting! Yes, it's my pleasure! The preparations are good, and tonight With the best dance rhythm We'll forget about this or that Just make a racket! (Meow!) Because today is here, there will be tomorrow Anyway, the world is bright, hey hey Win or lose, will you dance the polka? You, back there, too Win or lose, will you dance the polka? Are you dancing as you please? Win or lose, will you dance the polka? Join me, ladies in the neighborhood, too Win or lose, will you dance the polka? Is everybody in the zone together? Have I been chasing them? Or have they been chasing me? I've gotten confused now Which is chasing which? I'm lost, I just can't figure it out Chula chula chula chula Chula chula chulala Arm in arm, stepping in sync to the rhythm of the music Leave all the worries behind And work our bodies (Hey!) Because tomorrow's coming, there will be a future Anyway, the world is bright, hey hey Win or lose, will you dance the polka? Join me, guys from the northern areas, too! Win or lose, will you dance the polka? Join me, guys from the southern areas, too! Win or lose, will you dance the polka? You, next to me, too! Win or lose, will you dance the polka? Are you already dancing? Put your arms around the others' shoulders Step to the rhythm of the polka Laugh out loud just like We don't care about anything (Meow haha!) Let's make everybody happy! Let's make the world happy! We're gonna have a happy time in schools and offices, hey hey Win or lose, will you dance the polka? You, back there, too Win or lose, will you dance the polka? Are you dancing as you please? Are you already in the zone? |} |} English Opening version ! English |- | Here's your ticket, Hit the floor and kick it! No sense stayin' in a chair, no! Music, pumpin', Now the joint is jumpin'! Slidin' and glidin' through the air! Now's the time for shakin', For turnin' 'round and wakin' The sleepyhead that's in your bed; the fun is for the takin'! Forget about the snoozers, 'Cause snoozin's for the losers, Since everything is lookin' up then let's party down! Every single Pokémon That knows what is goin' on Is there to sing and shake that thing until the break of day, hey! Check out the way my friends are spinnin', It keeps us all a-grinnin' And giddy in a Pokémonic way. Here's your ticket, Hit the floor and kick it! No sense sittin' this one out, yo! Don't be tardy, Join the Poké-party! Time for the Poké-party dance! Here's your chance now, On the floor and dance now! Don't be a Poké-party pooper! Take it, shake it, Promise you won't break it! Time for the Poké-party dance! |} |} Ending version ! English |- | Here's your ticket, Hit the floor and kick it! No sense stayin' in a chair, no! Music, pumpin', Now the joint is jumpin'! Slidin' and glidin' through the air! Now's the time for shakin', For turnin' 'round and wakin' The sleepyhead that's in your bed; the fun is for the takin'! Forget about the snoozers, 'Cause snoozin's for the losers, Since everything is lookin' up then let's party down! Every single Pokémon That knows what is goin' on Is there to sing and shake that thing until the break of day, hey! Check out the way my friends are spinnin', It keeps us all a-grinnin' And giddy in a Pokémonic way. Here's your ticket, Hit the floor and kick it! No sense sittin' this one out, yo! Don't be tardy, Join the Poké-party! Time for the Poké-party dance! Here's your chance now, On the floor and dance now! Don't be a Poké-party pooper! Take it, shake it, Promise you won't break it! Time for the Poké-party dance! Here's your ticket, Hit the floor and kick it! No sense stayin' in a chair, no! Music, pumpin', Now the joint is jumpin'! Slidin' and glidin' through the air! Now's the time for shakin', For turnin' 'round and wakin' The sleepyhead that's in your bed; the fun is for the takin'! Forget about the snoozers, 'Cause snoozin's for the losers, Since everything is lookin' up then let's party down! Every single Pokémon That knows what is goin' on Is there to sing and shake that thing until the break of day, hey! Check out the way my friends are spinnin', It keeps us all a-grinnin' And giddy in a Pokémonic way. Here's your ticket, Hit the floor and kick it! No sense sittin' this one out, yo! Don't be tardy, Join the Poké-party! Time for the Poké-party dance! |} |} Trivia * The song's title is a play on words. In Japanese, the phrase ポルカ躍るか？ Polka odoru ka? means Do you dance the polka? * The choreography in the video is also featured in Gotta Dance!! * The music is often heard when James's Mime Jr. uses . * In the full version, the beginning of Meowth's Song is played in reverse. Errors Category:Japanese ending themes Category:English songs es:EDJ15 ja:ポルカ・オ・ドルカ zh:POLKA O DOLKA